TTTE Oneshots
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: A collection of short stories about Thomas and Friends- some of which will be humanized, others not. They will be a mix of sibling love, romance and friendship. This story contain ships! (Thomas/James, Luke/Duncan, Millie/Rosie, Edward/Henry, Gordon/Connor, Percy/Toby, Hiro/Spencer, Caitlin/Emily, Emily/Stanley, Daisy/Flora and Molly/Lady) Rated K just in case.
1. Love on the Pitch

A/N: So, this is a new project I'm working on- a series of oneshots! It focuses on a mixture of humanized and engine form Thomas and Friends, and it will contain certain characters for the most part.

Hope you enjoy! This one's been written especially for Valentine's Day! (and it's humanized)

…

If there's one thing James loves more than looking at his reflection, it's spending time with his older brother, Hiro, and their friends on Sodor. And indeed, he was doing just that; after a long, hard day's work on Sir Topham Hatt's railway, he was playing a game of football with his friends: Emily, Percy, Stanley, Toby and…. Thomas.

Admittedly, he had been feeling different around Thomas lately. He didn't know why, but he had butterflies in his stomach whenever Thomas approached him, and he also felt like swooning when he heard Thomas' voice- and whenever he thought about Thomas' silvery laugh, his sky-blue hair, his little button-like nose, even his height, he would slip into a daydream for what seemed like hours…

Sometimes, he dreamed about kissing Thomas on the lips, and he often couldn't sleep for thinking about Thomas and possibly becoming Thomas' boyfriend one day….

But he was also afraid to tell anyone what he now felt about his old friend; so not even Hiro knew anything about his internal conflict. On the other hand, he felt as though he would explode by not saying something to someone about it- hopefully maybe get some advice from them too….

James sighed as he kicked the ball to Emily. He was in a team with her and Stanley, whilst Percy, Thomas and Toby were on the opposing team. The numbers may be meagre, but their older siblings had late shifts to take- Gordon had the Express and Henry would be getting ready to take the Flying Kipper, and Rosie was taking over the mail train run from Percy for a night to give her youngest brother's best friend a break. Edward, Hiro, Spencer, Flora and Whiff were inside.

Besides, they did make for a pretty determined bunch by themselves, he had to admit.

"Hey!" Emily's voice brought him out of his thoughts- and he noticed that Percy had swiped the ball from her feet with his ankle. He was surprised- she was very good at football and wouldn't let such a minor blip like that happen. But he supposed that Percy just got lucky.

"Too slow, Emily!" Percy called out playfully, before kicking it into Thomas' direction. "Go on, Thomas, score us a goal!" He said.

"Why me?" Thomas asked.

"I'll give Stanley a concussion!" Percy answered brightly, "Go on- you can kick better than me!"

Thomas stuck his tongue out in determination. For some reason, James always found that habit endearing in the younger boy- it made him look ready for any battle, may it be scoring a point in a game or defeating a rare but deadly disease.

James allowed Emily to attempt to take the ball back from Thomas before the "Elsbridge" team scored a goal, whilst he allowed himself to slip back into his thoughts.

His biggest concern now was; how could he tell Thomas how he felt without making a fool of himself or driving Thomas away from him?

"JAMES!"

Unfortunately, Emily's warning came a moment too late. James felt the ball smack into his head, knocking him to the ground. His head ringing with pain, he didn't know what to think or do.

"JAMES!" Thomas shouted in alarm and fright.

James became aware of Emily helping him to his feet and leading him to the side, where she sat him down on a wooden bench. The others quickly scattered, though James was certain Toby mentioned Hiro.

"James, are you alright?" Emily asked in concern, placing a muddy hand on her best friend's shoulder. "That was some hit to the head you had." He felt her fingers gently prod at his temple, and he winced as a fresh burst of pain flared up. Nevertheless, he managed a weak smile for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ems. Just throbbing a bit- I'll be fine. But man, I let the Waterton team down real bad, huh?"

"You do usually focus better in games." Emily conceded, sitting down next to James and taking his hand in hers, "What's the matter?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"Nothing. I just…. Got lost in thought." He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant about his accident. But he could tell she wasn't fooled at all- she was far too perceptive on the emotions of others.

Emily frowned. "James, you're the last person I ever expected to get into a daydream about anything. Please, what's wrong?" She repeated, her voice as gentle as ever.

James looked at his friend's face- and seeing her emerald green eyes shining with concern, he sighed. He knew if there was one person he could trust besides Hiro, it would be Emily, his best friend.

"Look, Ems, I… I have a confession to make." He said quietly, and her eyes widened with surprise, causing him to look away in fear. "And…. I… I need to know that you wont judge me for what I say next. Please?" He pleaded, still unwilling to make eye contact.

"Yes, of course I won't judge you, James." Emily assured him. "Please, what is it?"

"I… I like Thomas…as more than a friend…" he whispered, taking a deep breath to steel himself for what he going to see next. Then, he dared to look at her face to gauge her reaction.

To his relief, she was smiling broadly, and her eyes were shimmering with tears of happiness for her old friend.

"James, that's… I…" Unable to find the right words, she pulled him in for a tight hug, and James relaxed, allowing Emily's rose and daisy aroma to waft into his nose. He didn't even care about his still throbbing head- he was so relieved Emily was being understanding.

"Have you told him?" She asked him, as they disengaged their hug.

"No…. you're the only one I told." He confessed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in certain embarrassment. "I wish I told Hiro about it sooner, but I was afraid…"

"James, Hiro is one of the most understanding people we know," Emily reminded him softly. "You can tell him these things. He's your brother. He deserves to know. And Thomas deserves to know too."

"Thing is, I don't know how to tell Thomas without the fear of driving him away hovering over my head…" he admitted.

"So basically, it consumes your waking moments, and makes you forget what it's like to sleep for one night without thinking about your feelings?" Emily asked, with some passive bitterness in her tone.

James was dumbfounded when he heard this statement- not to mention the tone. Her words alone showed perception, as always, but her tone suggested that he wasn't the only one in love….

"Who is it?" the red-haired boy asked warily. Emily jumped at the question.

"What?"

James gave her a look which said _'I know something's up, Emily. Don't lie to me.'_

"Okay. I guess it would have been so long for me to admit it. I like Stanley more than a friend- only, I never had the chance to admit to him how I feel." She confessed.

"That's great, Ems! I'm sure you and he would be happy together." James told her confidently. "You're a smart, strong and amazing girl, and Stanley would be lucky to have you."

"And you're determined, caring and always willing to make sacrifices for your friends," Emily answered. "I know you and Thomas deserve each other, and nothing but the utmost happiness." She said, crossing her ankles and looking at her filthy white and emerald green trainers.

James fell silent hearing those words. "So, you think Thomas will like me back?" He asked, shyly.

"Well, I can't guarantee a definite answer- but don't worry, James. I've got your back, no matter what happens next." Emily reminded him.

"Thanks Ems. I'll always have your back, too." James replied with a broad smile. Suddenly, the duo became aware of footsteps coming up towards them.

"James! James, my brother, are you alright?" A familiar worried voice asked.

James looked up into his brother's dark and kind but worried eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hiro," He replied, smiling sheepishly. "I just got lost in a daydream and the ball hit my head. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't." Hiro said. "But what were you daydreaming about?"

Emily nodded in silent encouragement at James, who looked up at Hiro, suddenly feeling tongue tied, but also determined not to mess up his confession to his older brother. Suddenly, he heard someone quietly sniffling behind Hiro.

That someone was Thomas.

James felt both his heart and tongue knot at the same time.


	2. Start of Brotherhood

A/N; Chapter 2 is engine form this time! And this series now has its own front cover! TA-DAH! It was created by (and therefore belongs to) my talented online sis, Raphianna, who has kindly allowed me to use it for my series. Thanks sis! :D

….

The stars twinkled his green canopy. The moon shone down on his half-restored shape. In the distance, an owl hooted. The wind ruffled the leaves of the trees. The old rails creaked under his wheels.

Hiro let out a breath. It had been an interesting week- after accidentally being discovered by a little tank engine named Thomas, he had met all sorts of engines on the Fat Controller's railway. He had grown fond of them all, as they were so diverse in personality and yet they were all hardworking and loyal to each other, no matter what.

He missed his friends back home in Japan, though.

But he was much happier here on Sodor than he had been n years- his new friends were taking such good care of him, and they enjoyed listening to his much-treasured stories of his homeland.

His only concern, however, was the possibility of being discovered by an engine known as 'Spencer'. Gordon mentioned he and the big silver engine were cousins, and was a cocky, arrogant silver streamlined engine who loved racing Gordon and often put the other engines down.

He had also been stalking Thomas and the other engines, trying to find out what was going on with their strange behavior, as they largely kept Hiro a secret from everyone else on Sodor- even from the Fat Controller.

They had suffered a close call today- he had been talking with James and Toby pleasantly enough whilst Thomas was talking to his friend, Victor- when they heard Spencer sneaking around the woods, too close to the hideout.

Fortunately, James and Toby quickly chased him away from Hiro and out of sight. They had to go after as well, so Hiro never got the chance to thank his friends for their bravery.

….

Hiro closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the night breeze brush his face ever so gently. He couldn't help but smile with a soft contentment. Even if it was a prison of sorts, he wouldn't be anywhere else in the world right now.

Suddenly, a sound in the distance made him snap his eyes open. He could hear the chuffing sounds of another engine…. Right outside the bushes.

Hiro fought back the urge to call out to see whom it was- for all he knew, Spencer might have returned under the cover of night to find out what it was that James and Toby had chased him away for.

He froze in fright. If it was indeed Spencer, he had no fuel or steam to move. What if Spencer dragged him out of his hiding place to the Smelters?

The bushes in front of him parted, and Hiro accidentally yelped in fright. But when he dared to look in front of him, he saw with relief that it was only James, staring at him worriedly.

"James! You startled me!" the Japanese engine gasped.

"Sorry, Hiro," James apologized. "I didn't know if you were sleeping…"

"I just don't want Spencer finding me." Hiro explained. "I couldn't tell who that was."

James blushed. "Sorry, Hiro. I'll try to avoid that again in future."

"Thank you. All is forgiven, James." Hiro smiled kindly. He knew James hadn't meant any harm. "If Spencer had not been so close to here this afternoon, I won't be so tense." He admitted shakily.

"I get it," Smiled James. "You're hiding for your life, basically."

"That reminds me," Continued Hiro. "I never got the chance to thank you or Toby for your brave efforts earlier in getting Spencer off our tenders, so to speak."

James chuckled "That's okay, Hiro. We're here to help you." He said.

The older engine smiled back- before he realized something. "James, may I ask why you're here so late?" he asked gently.

James looked uncomfortable. "Well... I was out on my nightly coal run, you see, and I ran low on water around here…. So, I thought I could stay here tonight."

"But won't the others be concerned for your disappearance?" Hiro asked.

The red engine just gave him a 'meh' look. "They'll be fine. Henry's coming over tomorrow, anyway- he'll take me home."

Hiro gave a satisfied look and the two engines sat there in silence, admiring the sparkling skies above them.

"Hiro?"

"Yes, James?"

"If your crew put you here, why didn't they come back for you?"

Hiro winced, and James suddenly realized that maybe he went too far. "You… you don't have to tell me if you"-

"No. They will be left in the dust if I keep it in." Hiro said sadly. "Besides, it has hurt me for too long. My driver and fireman really did not want to leave me here. They were eager to fix me themselves if they had to after I broke down that day. But, I was the first non-British engine to run on these rails, James- the parts I needed were not to be found here."

"And what happened to the message sent to your home railway? Why didn't the parts come?" Asked James, horror and curiosity building up in his smokebox.

"I fear the letter detailing my circumstances never reached the Japanese shores."

James bit his lip. "So, what did happen to your crew?" He asked again, gently.

"They came to talk to me and keep my hopes up- I was in despair at my situation and was not as optimistic as they were. They did the best they could for me at the time- but without any news of the parts arriving, I felt it was futile to wait any longer, and I accepted my fate to rust away. My crew stopped coming…. And…" he took a breath. "I feel they both passed away. I could not determine, James, but they would be very old men now if they are still alive."

The number 5 was silent as he processed the grim words. Hiro shook with silent sobs, finally relieved to have expressed some of his pain.

"Hiro….?"

"I'm sorry, James- but I appreciate you hearing that. I wanted to tell someone for so long, but I could not bring myself to do it."

"That's okay, Hiro," Replied James. "If you want to talk again, I'm here to listen. And so are the other engines." He added hastily.

"Thank you, James," Smiled Hiro.

….

And so, the two engines gazed up at the stars, chatting idly about anything coming to mind- before they were both eventually overcome with exhaustion, and fell asleep, snoozing buffer to buffer.


	3. 10 Years, 1 Disaster (Part 1)

Author's Note: This takes place after 'The Adventure Begins'. Just a little bit of mentor/student fluff from Edward and Thomas! Enjoy! :D

Part 1 of 3

…..

Percy was waiting for the stationmaster at Ffarquhar to come out and speak to him when Thomas suddenly pulled in with Annie and Clarabel in tow. He had a massive grin on his face, and his eyes were sparkling, as though he was planning something.

"Hello, Thomas!" Percy peeped to his best friend in greeting.

"Hello Percy!" Thomas tooted back. He gave Percy a scrutinizing look, making the saddle tank wonder if Thomas was alright- he was acting out of the ordinary since he first woke up that morning. But neither he or Toby could figure out what it was that made Thomas so excited.

"Thomas, are you feeling alright?"

"Percy, would you mind helping me with something important?" Thomas asked at the same time. The two engines stared at each other and started laughing with amusement- but Percy was still worried about his friend.

"Well…. Of course, I can help you Thomas!" Percy told him happily.

"Fantastic!" Thomas smiled broadly. "I knew I could count on you!" When Percy blushed and started murmuring self-deprecation, Thomas ploughed on. "I was wondering if you're free at all today. I need to plan something big, but"-

"Thomas- what are you planning this time?" Percy asked.

"That's what we'd like to know!" Added Annie. "He won't tell us anything, either!"

"I'm sorry guys- I'm just so excited." Thomas admitted. "It's been ten years since I came to Sodor, and I wanted to plan a surprise party for Edward…. To thank him for being my mentor." He blushed.

"How sweet!" Chorused the coaches, and Percy couldn't help but agree. "That is very considerate, Thomas." He agreed.

"But I need help organizing it." Thomas confessed, sheepishly. "I've got so much to plan!"

"Does the Fat Controller know?" Asked Percy, warily, looking over at Thomas.

"I told him I wanted to throw a party for Edward, but I haven't worked out anything else." The blue engine admitted. "I feel… I just feel I can't get my thoughts together."

"Don't worry- I'll help you!" Percy wheeshed excitedly. "Does Toby know? He could help us."

"That would have been a great place to start…." Thomas muttered. The coaches began giggling.

"Oh, Thomas!" They sighed with a fond exasperation, causing him to blush. Percy started laughing at how embarrassed Thomas looked.

"I'll talk to Toby and we can help you plan the party, okay?"

"Thank you, Percy! Where would I be without you?" Thomas asked in relief.

…..

Meanwhile, Edward was talking to James and Henry at Tidmouth Station. He too was aware of the occasion approaching, and he also wanted to plan something special!

"It's a wonderful idea!" Said Henry, delightedly. "It's very thoughtful of you, Edward."

"Well, I just want to show Thomas how much he changed me as an engine. I was assigned to be his mentor ten years ago. I wasn't the best mentor for him then, but he's changed my life so much, and I can't even begin to tell you how much he means to me. Ten years is quite a personal achievement, wouldn't you say?"

"I think you did a great job teaching him," Said Henry loyally. "I wouldn't have managed half as much as you, Edward- as you always know when to deliver a kind word or a firm one."

"Besides, he broke his punishment to rescue me when my brake blocks were on fire!" James added. "I think you did an excellent job teaching him!"

Edward hesitated, but said nothing to counter this, despite his own opinion.

"We'll help you, Edward!" Henry continued. "Anything that needs doing, just give us a bell!"

"So long as it doesn't involve me ruining my shiny red paintwork!" Sniffed James, causing Edward to laugh.

"Thank you," he said cheerfully, once he calmed. "I appreciate the help. I really do."

"Don't mention it," Replied Henry casually- then jumped as the guard's whistle blew next to him, causing Edward and James to dissolve into giggling fits

…

Percy did indeed manage to talk to Toby about the party, and he agreed to help.

"Well, first, we need the date and time organized." He said, sagely. "Any thoughts, Thomas?" he asked their friend- but he was too busy daydreaming, much to the tram's frustration. "Thomas?"

"Thomas!" Percy said loudly, causing Thomas to jump.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Thomas, I asked if you had any thoughts on the date and time of the party?" Toby repeated. Thomas blushed- he still hadn't any ideas. When he admitted this, he saw Toby sigh, and he felt bad.

"Never mind," Said the tram. "We'll aim for next Thursday. How does that sound?"

"That sounds manageable." Percy agreed. "I've heard things are getting quieter, so we could manage to hold it in the afternoon."

"Yep- I'm sure Edward will appreciate that!" Thomas said teasingly before adding. "We'll hold it at Knapford- he and I first met there!"

…

"So, when were you planning it, Edward?" Asked Henry.

"I was wanting to hold it next Thursday, at half past 1, at Wellsworth." Edward said. "I arranged it with the Fat Controller."

"Sweet! We can just get straight to planning!" Peeped James.

"Let's go!" Added Henry.


	4. A Selkie Romance

08:34 PM, 18th March 1897

I, Caitlin Marie Hudson, have safely reached the Scottish coasts, alongside my elder brother, Connor Hudson.

It has been some time since my doctor recommended that I visit the coast, for we have been busy back home. Now, however, I am officially on holiday.

However, I do find myself incapable of doing much more than walking around, and even then, my bronchitis limits my activities. I cannot play tennis, nor ride a horse at faster than a trot. I cannot run without feeling like my lungs would burst.

My dear angel Connor has been so good to me. He's always been my guardian angel. No matter how much he worries, I know I can make him smile by saying that.

But I do miss being able to ride Flame. Such pride, such beauty… languishing miserably behind wooden bars. I hope Fleur-de-lis can bring him cheer. I bet Connor misses her, as I miss my Flame….

I must sign off, for Connor has proposed a walk along the beach to give me some fresh, salty air.

…

11:15 PM, 18th March 1897.

I feel that Connor will rather bury me than let me stay so long on my own again. I did not mean to worry him so! I only wanted to watch the cute little seals in the bay and I persuaded him to let me remain for half an hour.

I was gone for three times longer than I had promised. Oops!

But he will NEVER stop me seeing those seals. They are so cute, I could take one home as a pet. But I know Connor won't approve.

…

05:01 PM, 19th March 1897

Very little has happened today. We took a little tour of our destination (I forgot to say it was Orkney.) We visited the St. Magnus Cathedral, also known as the 'Light of the North', which was very beautiful, and Skara Brae, an old settlement from… the Neolithic period?

Our guide was boring and stuffy, and more than once, I found myself thinking about the seals in the sea. One of these seals had enchanted me the previous evening. It had dark green eyes, blazing like emerald fire. And for some peculiar reason unknown even to me, I grew an attachment to this charming creature.

But why?

…

20th March, 12:38 AM, 20th March 1897.

Accompanied by only you, faithful document, and my brother's pocket watch, I slipped out of my quarters and away to the beach, where I found a peculiar sight.

The seals had all begun to swim to the beach, like moths to a flame. I was astounded when they reached land and cast off their skins as though they were cloaks, to become young ladies.

And what ladies! They wore gowns of finest coral and had hair that gleamed in the moonlight. But one of the youngest ladies there looked as though she was the daughter of Neptune himself.

Pearl rings adorned her slender, ivory-like fingers, and donning an emerald green dress made of seaweed. Her feet, bare and slender, were shining white amidst the sand, like the rarest oyster pearls.

And yet, her hair was much shorter than these other ladies, and she didn't seem as interested in being graceful or dainty. She was much more… well, like me. She wanted to do things her friends did not.

And her eyes… her gorgeous green eyes, remind of the seal that first enchanted me only two nights ago.

Does this mean… the old legends are true? That selkies do exist?

I am going to ask her for her name. I want to know if she comes here every night. For some inexplicable reason…. I feel attached to her, even though we have never met.

She sees me. Eek!

Nothing else for it then. Knees bent, skirts held aloft… oh, wait that should be chin, shouldn't it? Oh, never mind! Now's the time to sex- erm, seize the moment! Agh, wretched hands! Why won't they stop trembling?!

….

09:15AM, 21st March 1897

Emily.

Her name is Emily.

I feel my heart flutter just thinking about her velvety laugh, her radiant smile, eyes greener than grass…

I want to be with her. I cannot explain it, but I do. I now understand how Connor feels when he is around Gordon, Captain of the Navy.

But how can I explain to Connor that I have fallen for a creature who is said to only exist in fairy tales?

How?

Oh, my sweet Emily, how could I be with you?


	5. The Thistle and the Wren

A/N: So... this little oneshot is set sometime during Loyalty to Luke 2. It does contain Duncan/Luke slash, so no flames please; but please let me know what you guys think! :) I hope you all enjoy!  
….

For several years now, Luke had been in hiding at the Blue Mountain Quarry, away from the prying eyes of the whole Island of Sodor. In addition, he was struggling with suicidal thoughts, and had already attempted suicide twice now; however, both attempts failed.

He would not be where he was now without the other narrow-gauge engines: Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam- who happened to be his cousin o' iron- Rusty and Duncan. His imprisonment here in the blue mountains had allowed him a limited friend circle; but the binds of friendship between himself and the other NG engines were greatly enriched by this devastating secret that could one day explode, taking all their hard work with them.

Luke had also formed friendships with Merrick the Crane and Owen the Incline Engine; with the latter becoming his best friend. Owen was Luke's closest confidant (besides his crew and Rheneas) and the pair had exchanged many secrets and laughter alike.

Thus, it was Owen that Luke decided to confide in, one mild afternoon….

….

"Owen, may I talk to you, please?" Luke asked quietly, his soft Irish accent riddled with nervousness and embarrassment. He bit his lip, looking at his best friend with apprehension and a hint of fear.

"Of course, Luke," smiled Owen warmly, waiting as the little green engine settled beside him, still biting his lip. "What's worrying you, my friend?"

His smile faded to a soft frown as he realized something. "Are you… are you considering another suicide attempt?" He asked gently.

"… no," Luke replied, shakily. "I… I do still want to die, Owen… but I'm not considering another attempt… not right now, anyway."

Owen felt relieved on hearing that. Even if it wasn't instant, it was clear Dr. Moon was managing to slowly but carefully bring their friend back from the edge. But it was painfully clear to Owen that Luke was still troubled by something.

"So, what's the matter, Luke?" asked the Welsh incline engine softly.

"I've got a crush on someone." Luke blurted out, before he could stop himself. His cheeks turned bright red- redder than a red signal; and his eyes filled with tears.

Owen was most surprised to hear this; namely because Luke's lack of interaction with the outside world meant that he only knew do few engines… ergo, the little engine had fallen for someone in these quarry walls.

"Would you like to tell me?" asked Owen kindly. He wanted to help his best friend any way he could.

"Alright… but promise not to tell the others?"

"Luke, as always, your secret's safe with me." Promised his friend solemnly- just as he always did before Luke confided in him.

"Ok…" Luke took a deep, shaky breath, and swallowed nervously. How would Owen take it? He was aware that not everyone was accepting of this sort of thing, and he was deadly afraid to admit his secret.

But he oh so badly wanted to get his secret out of his smokebox! It was bad enough having to keep his entire existence a secret from nearly the whole island; let alone adding the loneliness and fear of keeping his heart a secret from his best friend.

"I… I think… that I have feelings for Duncan…" he confessed, tears finally pouring from his eyes.

This surprised Owen even more. Luke was in love with Duncan? He hadn't expected his sweet little chum to fall in love so quickly; let alone with the grumpiest engine on the Skarloey Railway. But he was nonetheless determined to be supportive and encouraging of this new development. After all, all that mattered to him right now was Luke, and he needed to be there for his best friend.

"Do you know when this started?" Owen asked, with a gentle curiosity. He hoped that if Luke told him, he might be able to help his little friend further.

"Well, he seemed… intriguing to me from the start. But I never thought much about it until the fire in the tunnel." Luke replied, quietly. "He seemed worried about me…. And I… I… Well, that is-oh dear…!" he panicked as he realised that he didn't know how to articulate what he was feeling right now.

"Hey, hey, calm yourself, Luke bach." Owen said reassuringly. "It's ok. Shh…"

Luke gave a shuddering exhale, trying to calm himself down again before looking up at his best friend again. "I'm sorry, Owen." He apologized profusely. "I'm not used to these feelings at all… I'm scared."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Owen soothed. "All I want is for you to be happy, Luke, and if this will make you happy, I suggest you go for it."

"But… what if it's a mistake?" Questioned the young engine.

"If it's a mistake, all you can do is learn from it." Owen counselled. "You can ask for all the advice from our friends and myself as you need; but no amount of knowledge or wisdom can predict the outcome of your choices. You must find that out for yourself. But remember, no matter what happens next, boyo, you'll always have my support- as well as everyone else's."

"I guess…" Luke answered, fixing a small, yet determined smile on his face. "Thank you, Owen. You help me see sense in silliness."

"And silliness in sense." Finished his companion, with a warm, broad grin. "Just go for it, Luke. Follow your heart. If it leads you in the right direction, I wish you two all the best."

Luke's eyes filled with tears again- this time, of happiness, and he once again wished he could hug Owen in thanks for the wonderful advice and for the much-appreciated support and love he was receiving right now; especially since he now needed it more than ever.

….

Luke chuffed nervously up to Duncan, who was shunting trucks for Merrick to load up. His eyes darted about with grave vigilance, ensuring that Paxton wasn't watching. (Fortunately for Luke, he was talking to Rheneas and Skarloey about his latest trip to Brendam Docks.

"Silly sod," muttered Duncan under his breath, grumpily. "I wish he would stop falling asleep so much."

"It's not his fault, Duncan." Luke answered, without thinking.

"GAH!" Duncan let out a loud wheesh of steam and jumped back what seemed like 5 feet. "Must ye sneak up on others like that, Luke?" He hissed.

"Sorry, Duncan," Luke replied, feeling guilty for scaring his friend/love. "I…"

"Whit are ye doing oot here anyway?" The Scottish engine asked. "Ye do ken Paxton's still here?"

"Yes, I saw him." The smaller engine replied tentatively.

"So, why are ye here? Skarloey will no' like ye being oot o' the tunnel if Paxton's still in the vicinity." Duncan protested quietly, glancing over to the engines in question, still distracted by their conversation.

"I have something important to tell you." Luke replied, looking down at his buffer to avoid the intense stare Duncan was giving him right now. "And… I didn't want to wait. I couldn't…"

"Why? Whit's so important noo?"

Luke gulped. Now was the perfect moment to tell Duncan what he really thought- what was really in his heart. He wanted to tell Duncan that he would go to Heaven and Hell if Duncan asked him to… he wanted to tell him that he would give him the world- or at the very least, figure out how to conquer Scotland for him.

But he couldn't make such an eloquent, heartfelt speech, because he felt tongue tied- especially as he made the mistake of sneaking a glance at Duncan's eyes; and nearly melted into them.

"Duncan… I love you." He said at last. It was the most timid and yet most sincere confession he had ever made. It was so raw; so pure and unfiltered. It remained unhindered by his awkward stammering.

And yet, he had no idea if Duncan would react well to the news; so, he shut his eyes, preparing for the worst, bracing himself for yet more emotional anguish about to crash over him like a tsunami.

Instead, he heard a Scottish burr, soft and sweet, "I love ye too, Luke…"

The little Irish engine, shocked at hearing his feelings reciprocated, opened his eyes to see Duncan giving a small and rare- but very heartfelt- smile.

Luke smiled back, before the two little engines leaned in for their first kiss.

….

Unbeknownst to them, Rheneas, who was leaving his older brother and their friend, had witnessed this tender moment; but he merely smiled, for he could tell Luke was happy… happier than anyone had ever seen him in a long time.

"Well done, Luke," he said softly, though no one could hear him. "I hope you both find happiness, even in these dark days…"

"Oi, what are you doing, lazybones?" Snapped Sir Handel, grunting past the older engine with a train of stone. "The rest of us are working!"

"At least most of us know how to have a cheerful demeanour, Sir Handel." Rheneas replied blithely. "You should take some lessons from Peter Sam, you know. It would do you the world of good."

Sir Handel just seethed with fury at the remark about his adoptive brother. He hated being compared to Peter Sam!

And Rheneas knew it, too.

But he was so happy at Luke's newfound love with Duncan that not even Sir Handel's ill mood could annoy him now.


	6. Coffee Shop Barista

Duncan sighed as he slammed the pumpkin latte down on the table. Gritting his teeth with disdain, he managed, in a semi-polite way, "Here ye are, sir; your pumpkin latte."

The man, who appeared to be in his late 30s and had brown hair and round glasses, glared at Duncan, then at the unoffending coffee- and then started grumbling about Duncan's lack of enthusiasm, as he did every other week.

"Honestly, you have no respect for your elders!" the man complained. "Ever since you came here to take my order you have been nothing but rude and discourteous! Not to mention you're so slow and impatient…"

'That's a tad hypocritical,' thought Duncan, rolling his eyes, whilst fighting the urge to strangle the man on the spot. Instead, he shot him his sweetest smile. "I'm so sorry, Sir," he replied trying to sound like he was trying to be sincere. He was about to say something else, when he was saved by a grey flash zipping past him with grace and agility, avoiding chair legs and customer's toes as though he was performing in The Nutcracker.

"Duncan, another customer!" Freddie said, sweeping past him, bearing trays laden with dirty cups, saucers and crockery- as well as crumpled up, grease stained napkins and crumpled receipts.

"Thank Lady for that," the Scot muttered, stomping off to attend to attend to the newcomer; more than relieved to get away from his grumpy customer.

…

He was surprised to find his next customer was his brother, Ruston Wolf- aka Rusty- who smiled when he saw Duncan.

"Hi Duncan!" Rusty chirped, waving enthusiastically at his older brother.

"Oh, hi, Rusty." Duncan replied tiredly, shuffling over to talk to him.

"Dealing with him again?" Asked Rusty sympathetically, nodding towards the grumpy customer, who was now grumbling to Mrs. Neptune about Duncan's attitude.

"Aye." Duncan huffed. "Ah'm tired o' this guy- between you and me, I just really want tae kick his arse, tae be honest."

Rusty chuckled. "You'd better keep that to yourself, Duncan." He advised teasingly. "Don't want you getting fired."

"Sounds good right about now." Duncan replied, cocking a tray on his hip. "Honestly, Rusty, this shift's been a right drag." He complained, kicking the empty chair across from Rusty. "I've had better shifts in the factory than here."

"Duncan, this isn't a therapy session." Rusty reminded him warningly, shooting a quick glance at Mrs. Neptune to see if she had noticed. "Seriously, dude. Do you want Mrs. Neptune getting mad at you again?"

The Scottish teen harrumphed at Rusty's remark- but he knew his little brother had a point.

"I guess not," Sighed Duncan in defeat. "I'm just fed up. Why did Peter Sam bugger off?"

"He got the flu, remember? Sir Handel told us." His brother replied. "He'll be off work for a few days until he's clear."

"Oh, blow," Sighed Duncan, wearily. "He's on quarantine. He's the only person who treats me decently enough when I'm here. Mrs. Neptune doesn't like me." He continued in a low voice.

"Hardly surprising, considering you were the one who sent her coffee cart tumbling down that escalator." Rusty replied dryly, gesticulating to the escalator behind them. "How on Earth did you manage that, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Don't remind me." Sulked the Scot, folding his arms. He didn't add that he and Madge the delivery driver had been mucking about on their lunch break when the unfortunate incident happened.

By Lady, that had been fun though, even if it had horrible consequences.

"What do you want, anyway?" Duncan asked irritably, shaking away thoughts of Madge.

"Usual, please," Smiled Rusty. "Don't put salt in it this time- I know you did it on purpose."

Duncan cracked a smile at that memory. God, his brother's face had been a work of art like he had never seen before.

"Right, so a mocha…" He scribbled it down on the notepad. He didn't even need to now; he just wanted to keep his hands and mind occupied, so as to avoid dwelling too much on yet another negative encounter with the Grumpy Customer.

"Oh, and add a black coffee to that, would you?" Asked Rusty.

Duncan paused, wondering if he'd just heard that right. "Oh, God, you on a date, bro?" He asked in surprise. "Or are you pulling an all-nighter tonight?"

Rusty shook his head, "Well I've got a 'date'- but not in the way you might be thinking." Rusty replied mischievously, tapping the side of his nose. "Peter Sam's cousin just moved to Sodor with his family and he wanted to meet up with Peter Sam and the others before we all start working together - expect of course Peter Sam's ill, so I invited him to join me for a coffee."

"And everyone else?"

"Well, Sir Handel's looking after Peter Sam at home… I think…" Rusty scrunched up his face. "And Skarloey and Rheneas are working on the railway just now."

"Right. So, it's just you and your 'mystery date.'" Duncan smirked. "Cos Freddie and I are working."

"Duke's on the railway as well. Now go, Duncan, for Lady's sake. You'll annoy Mrs. Neptune." Rusty replied, annoyed, shoving his brother towards the counter. Duncan pouted before starting work on preparing his brother's order, wondering who his brother's companion would be…

…

Rusty had just picked up his book, Don Quixote, and was casually leafing through the pages when a new voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Rusty put his book down- and saw a skinny, buck toothed boy a year younger than Duncan, dressed in a green wool jumper, grey jeans and matching sneakers, a brown leather satchel over his shoulder, resting on his hip.

"Oh, hello! You must be Luke?" Rusty said, putting his book down

"Yes." Luke answered, fidgeting with the strap of his satchel. "Yes, I am." He repeated, offering a hand, "Luke Norramby."

"Pleased to meet you, Luke." Rusty replied, shaking Luke's hand. "I'm Ruston Wolf- but I go by Rusty. Sit down, please." Rusty said, gesturing to a seat opposite him. Luke obliged, flopping down onto the seat. "I took the liberty of ordering you black coffee- Peter Sam said you like it."

"Much- thank you." Luke answered, putting his satchel down on the floor beside his pale ankles. "Sorry if I'm late- I was helping my sister unpack the last of her things before we left…"

"Ah, you have a sister?" Asked Rusty, surprised. He couldn't remember Peter Sam mentioning two cousins….

"Yes- her name's Millie." Luke answered. "She was adopted from France, and I from Ireland. Sorry I couldn't pass on the whole story to Peter Sam- we haven't met long… I…" he trailed off, fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey, it's okay," Rusty grinned. "We like a bit of diversity round here. Most of our group's Welsh in origin, except for"-

"Alright, one mocha and a black coffee for your fellow weirdo." Duncan announced, dumping his tray on the table with an unceremonious thud.

"-my brother, Duncan." Rusty finished dryly. "Duncan, this is Luke Norramby, Peter Sam's cousin. He's come up here to study in our college. His dad just moved into Ulfstead Castle."

"h-hello," Luke stammered shyly, blushing as he gazed up at Duncan.

"Hey," Grunted Duncan in reply. "I'm Duncan. Ken Rusty here introduced me- but seeing as ye're new, I'm willing tae be civil." And with that, he stuck out a meaty, sweaty hand.

Luke meekly proffered his own pale, tiny hand with the smallest, whitest fingers Duncan had ever seen. They were small, but clean, looked after and a bit sweaty, as the Scot noted- but he refrained from saying anything.

They shook hands- and Duncan was surprised to feel something warm tingle up his arm and to his heart- like an electric shock, only without the chaotic hairdo afterwards. He felt somewhat… mystified by this boy. So timid, like a spring-born fawn… and yet, Duncan felt there was more to this boy than met his eye.

"… so, you must be Rusty's older brother, am I right?" asked Luke bashfully.

"Aye… ye'd be right there, laddie," replied Duncan "Do ye have any siblings?" he asked awkwardly.

Rusty was pleased Duncan was making the effort for small talk- especially since he was usually gruff and socially awkward with Skarloey and the others; but he signalled a silent request to Freddie to please keep an eye for Mrs. Neptune. He was relieved when he received an 'ok' sign from Freddie.

"… and this is a photo I have of my older sister, Millie," Luke continued, opening a gold and green jewelled locket in the shape of a shamrock. Duncan thought Millie did look beautiful-she had brown hair, streaked with midnight blue, her cheekbones were sharp but her smile soft, and her eyes sparkled like sapphires.

"You two look different." Duncan commented, looking between the locket and Luke. Rusty just about face-palmed at the remark; but the Irish newcomer merely smiled knowingly.

"I know- we're both adopted." Luke replied. "She's from France and I'm from Ireland." He said softly.

"Then how did you both end up being adopted by the same man? A British man no less?" asked Duncan, feeling both curious and embarrassed at the same time at his faux pas.

"My parents were killed in a car crash after attending a friend's wedding when I was very young." Luke replied. "My aunt and uncle- as well as many of their friends and other relatives were killed as well. It was getting dark… and there was alcohol… he took a deep breath.

Rusty lain a hand over Luke's to comfort him. Luke took a deep breath, smiled shakily at Rusty and continued his narrative.

"So, I was sent to an Irish orphanage, many miles from home. But Sir Robert Norramby found me. He heard my story and he adopted me, and we moved here." He said with a grim smile, taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"Why?"

"Millie and I need to get education and work- and Father owns Ulfstead Castle." Luke explained. "And that pretty much brings us to where we are now." He finished solemnly.

Duncan looked at Luke's grass-green eyes, which sparkled with curiosity and gentleness. This new boy reminded him of a timid little bird; uncertain of his new surroundings and even more so of whom to trust as friends.

Well, Duncan certainly hoped that Luke would trust him.

"So, Luke, you never told us- how did you and Peter Sam actually meet?" Asked Rusty.

"Well, through social media," replied Luke, taking another sip of his coffee. "He and I just started talking around the time we moved. He and I just started chatting over some mutual interests, and it was then he told me he had been orphaned and raised by a man known as 'Duke.' I told him my story, and we realized his parents were my aunt and uncle killed in the crash- and his aunt and uncle were my parents… my biological parents, that is."

"I see…" Said Rusty quietly. "So, you're here permanently?"

"Yes. Ulfstead Castle is my father's birth right- he inherited it from his father, who was killed in wartime. Incidentally, I think he somehow knew Duke- the same man who raised my cousin after he was orphaned. Duke also raised another orphan- Sir Handel…?"

"Yep- I work with them," Agreed Rusty. "You will too, Luke, once you learn the ropes. Or rails, as the case may be."

Luke cracked a smile. "I'm looking forward to working with you all." He said softly.

"You'll love it- especially when you meet the others," Continued Rusty, "But I gotta warn you," he added, "It's been a while since we had a new employee come in, so everyone'll be nuts about you to begin with."

"Hope Duncan's not the jealous type." Luke teased, and Duncan felt his ears flare up with embarrassment. How had Luke caught on?

Rusty just laughed. "Duncan, it's obvious you like Luke better than most! You've been staring at him, and you've been making small talk. Either the Martians have abducted you and left an upgraded model in his place, or you're making Luke the exception to your social isolation."

"You'll be next on that list of social isolation." Duncan muttered rebelliously- but he knew he had lost the argument. All he could do was salvage his pride as best he could.

"So, when do I start work, Rusty?" Asked Luke politely, so as to save Duncan further embarrassment. He felt a bit guilty for teasing him like that- especially since he did find Duncan attractive, and intriguing- and he really wanted to get to know him better.

"Monday," replied Rusty. "Mr. Percival, our boss, does not approve of tardiness, so be there at 7 AM sharp, Luke."

Luke nodded solemnly.

"Fit aboot yer sister?" Asked Duncan, suddenly, feeling curious all of a sudden. "Far will she be working?"

"Oh, Millie's helping our father with the estate." Luke replied, nonchalantly. "She's going to be running a little line of her own round the castle."

Rusty looked impressed. "We'd like to meet Millie sometime, Luke."

"Oh, you'll love her," Luke replied enthusiastically. "She's smart and witty, and super nice- but she's got a hidden fierceness you do NOT want to unleash." He paused, wondering if they understood what he meant. He added, hastily. "She can be a bit protective, sometimes."

Rusty nodded understandingly.

As Luke went on to talk about his family and his new home, as well as his excitement to start his new job, Duncan couldn't help but feel smitten at his obvious enthusiasm. He thought Luke was very endearing and kind, and he wanted to get to know him better.

However, out of the corner of his eye, Duncan saw Freddie making a silent, frantic gesture which read 'you need to go, now! She'll catch you!'

Duncan groaned, but grabbed his now empty tray and started back towards the counter, when he felt a familiar hand catch his wrist, catching him off guard.

What did Luke want…?

He spun round to see soft green eyes glittering hopefully. "Hey, Duncan, I know you've gotta get back to work now, Duncan, but… could we meet up again? Just us two?"

Duncan could hardly believe his ears. "Well… erm, sure. I'd love to…" he replied, his cheeks so hot they could have cooked eggs.

But Luke was pleased.

"We could go ower tae Lakeside on Thursday," Duncan said quietly, and Luke nodded, grinning gleefully. Duncan grinned back, actually anticipating Thursday for once.


End file.
